Profile
by Kala Ibolya
Summary: This is the crazy story of Kala Ibolya's life. Read if you dare. Yeah. It's rated that way just to be on the safe side. Kala cusses when she gets angry, and Sanura-kitty has fun tormenting the NOT GAY Bakura-sama.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
I do not own Star Wars.  
I do not own (I should copy-and-paste that, shouldn't I) Yu Yu Hakashu.  
I do not own CBS, ABC, WB, or any other television network that I refer to or any of their shows.  
Does that cover everything?.  
I hope so.  
  
NOTE: This is a fictional story kind of like a blog, but its my OCs - and cannon characters - that will tell about some things that I run into - or don't, in some cases.  
In a way, every one of us has some insanity. Writers have more than usual, but it comes out in everyday things instead of their writing. Most of the time.  
I am an exception to my own rule.  
My insanity comes out in my art.  
Writing.  
  
Read on, and review.  
  
Characters:  
  
Dedhed (Elsa Beth ) - a girl with ADHD but she always thinks she's high. Bright red hair that is never brushed, brown eyes, perfect smile matched by a clear complexion and freckles. Troublemaker when she's not acting high. Age unknown, probably teenage. Last name unknown.  
  
Kala Ibolya - a twenty-one year old that is mature for her age. Computer wizard, but the resident geniuses figured out ways through all of her codes to block the computer. Unlike in any story about her, Kala can speak clearly, and has an adopted little sister who is not in any stories. Blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin, blue fingernails. She usually wears a black turtleneck, black 'Hanes' casual wear pants, and a black karate robe to match the black karate belt tied around her waist.  
Nicknames: None. Call her Kala.  
  
Sanura-Kitty Miew - a neko-girl who will forever be eight, no matter how smart she is. She refuses to let herself grow up, and no one can make her, for some strange reason. However, no matter how hard she tries, she gets more mature, and quietly says these thoughts to herself. She doesn't have imaginary friends, she just imagines that her pencil and her computer talk to her. Adopted by Kala as a sibling, but legally does not exist. (that's why she's not in any stories, she is afraid of being caught by the government and treated like a terrorist by our oversealous president) (zealousness is a good thing)  
Nicknames: san-chan, sanura, sanny, kitty, etc.  
Fave Author: dark angel penny (YAY! Go PENNY!)  
  
These characters will tell their tales in a small room featuring two doors (One to a kitchen the other to outside), a bed, a dresser, and a computer to put Kaiba to shame. Well, the computer is just a desktop, but the tower is clear with purple lights emanating from it. Usually Kala enters to find Dedhed pounding on the keys or San-chan hacking into it, or both squabbling over who's turn it is to write a stupid story to post online.  
  
PS: This is all ficticious, I hope you know.  
  
Sorry that took so long, but now I can give you the story.  
sigh  
  
Kala woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Instead of rolling off of the right side, she had rolled off of the left.  
  
"Is my whole day going to be screwed because of that? No, a bad attitude is a choice."  
  
Sanura giggled from in front of the computer where she was kneeling backwards with her paws on the back of the chair and typing with her tail. "Kala, you're talking to yourself again."  
  
"Sorry. Hey, where's Elsa?" Kala opened her eyes and saw the insane girl sleeping on the rotating blades of the fan.  
"Never mind. Sorry I asked."  
  
"You're just really sorry today, aren't you."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
There was a pound at Kala's front door. She got up and answered it. To her surprise, and Sanura's amazement, the person at the door was Ryou.  
  
"Is this the address of Kala Ibolya," He paused, then continued with almost a sarcastic edge, "Author of 'Wings'?"  
  
Kala's eyes widened.  
  
"Umm... I... don't know what you're talking about?"  
  
Ryou glared. "what's this I hear about your newest idea?? killing Isis and giving me only a jar?? and this other idea, 'the secret nightlife of Ryou Bakura'??"  
  
"OMG!! THEY TOLD YOU???? I'M SO SORRY!!!!"  
  
"Yes." He smirked. "I-"  
  
"Hey, aren't you Baku-chan now?" Sanura asked.  
  
"How did you know? You're just a neko-girl!"  
  
"Hey idiot, you happen to have purple eyes. Ryou's are brown."  
  
"Sanura!! Be nice!!!"  
  
Bakura shook his head hard. "Anyway," He continued. "I happen to know Dark Angel Penny and Ron. They can't keep a secret from me if they tried."  
  
"Crap!!"  
  
"Oh, Kala, that reminds me. Did you know that instead of my CRAB soup you got me, I quote - off the label, of course - 'spicy CRAP soup'. Brand name, Lucky Coin. Name of soup, 'spicy crap soup'. But then again, you can tell whoever it is that wrote that, they don't know english very well. Listen:" Sanura recited the label. "'Lucky Coin brand Spicy Crab Soup is made from the finest selection of crab meat. Processed under hygenic and quality process. Our soup can be easy to use for any occasion.' I would've said something to the effect of, 'processed under the best hygenic and our best quality processing,' and even then run it through my computer's grammer check. And that last sentence. Bad. I would've put, 'Our soup is the easiest and the best to use for any occasion. I've read enough writing of people who need to work on their english skills. Look, I'll talk like their writing."  
  
"Next time, Sanura. I need to get to work. Sorry, Bakura, but this complaint will have to wait." Kala brushed past Bakura and closed the door, shutting Sanura and Dedhed in darkness besides the light of the computer.  
  
r&r.  
(please put some everyday stuff, just crazy things, like the spicy crap soup, in your reviews as well)  
thank you.  
  
!Kala Ibolya!  
  
call me kala  
it means dark  
for like a shadow  
am i there 


End file.
